kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Erebonia
The Erebonian Empire (エレボニア帝国), sometimes written as Elebonia or the Elebonian Empire, is an empire located in western Zemuria. It is bordered by to the east by Crossbell and Calvard; to the south by Liberl; and to the north by the Nord Highlands. Its crest, the "Golden Stallion", represents the nation's ancient traditions and military powers. Erebonia borrowed its name from Erebos, the deity of darkness. It is said the land was shrouded in darkness before the nation of Erebonia was founded. History Erebonia was founded in approximately S.171. Whereas the nation has converted to the Septian Church during the Middle Ages, animism was the indigneous belief system of Erebonia. Animist traditions have ever since being incorporated in the beliefs of the Septian Church and are part of the its annual Summer Festival. Geography Erebonia is located in western Zemuria. It is bordered by to the east by Crossbell, separated by the Erebonia operated Garrelia Fortress, and Calvard; to the south by Liberl; and to the northeast by the Nord Highlands. It is bordered to the north along the Mountain Range of Eisengard and to the east by an ocean. Politics The current emperor of Erebonia is Eugent Reise Arnor III, who resides at the Valflame Palace in the imperial capital Heimdallr together with his wife, Empress Priscilla, and three children: Prince Olivert, Princess Alfin and Crown Prince Cedric. Divisions Regions Imperial Centre Cities: ''' * '''Heimdallr - '''is the capital city of the Erebonian Empire. It is very large and is divided into districts. It is home to a variety of tourist attractions. * '''Jurai Special Economic Zone - '''The Jurai Special Economic Zone (SEZ) is a city located on Erebonia's far northwestern coast. It used to be a seaside port town until it suffered economic fallout caused by the Salt Pale incident. It was then later annexed into Erebonia when an agreement to put a railway through it was sealed. Since then it has enjoyed an economic prosperity. It is home to many casinos. * '''Trista - is a small academic town that is home to Thors Military Academy. People from the ages of 16 - 20 from around Erebonia can attend school at Thors for a 2 year period. Prior to the Erebonian Civil War, classes were divided between commoners and nobles until Class VII was introduced. Since the Civil War, though, Thors has begun branching out. Famous Locations: * Karel Imperial Villa - '''is a private villa that is owned by the Imperial Royal Family. It can only be reached by airship due to being located in a mountain range. * '''Thors Military Academy - is a military that caters to children from both commoner and noble lineage. It used to have a general education course, but has since become a full-fledged military academy. It is the school where Rean Schwarzer and the rest of Class VII used to attend and is the spot where the Divine Knight Valimar was first discovered. * Valflame Palace: 'Valflame Palace is a palace that's home to Emperor Eugent and the rest of the Imperial Royal Family. The Province of Lamarre '''Cities: ' * 'Ordis -' is the capital city of the Lamarre province. It is the city where the Divine Knight Ordine was first discovered. ' '''Famous Locations:' * Byronia Island - '''is an island that is rich with elements of Animism. The Province of Nortia Nortia is a province located in Northern Erebonia governed by the Rogner Marquisdom. '''Cities: * Roer - '''also known as the Industrial Metropolis, is home of approximately 200.000 inhabitants. It is the home to the Reinford Corporation and is one of Erebonia's more technologically advanced cities, partly thanks to the group's influence. * '''Ymir - '''also known as the Hot Springs Resort Paradise. Other landmarks: Road of Valley. '''Famous Locations: * Calabria Hill * Eisengard Mountain Range - '''is a mountain range that is located close to the Ymir Valley. * '''Sachsen Iron Mine - '''The Sachsen Iron Mine is where most of Erebonia gets its steel and ore from. It is owned by the Imperial Family, however, corporations can apply for a lease to mine a set portion of it. One of these corporations that it is leased to is the Reinford Corporation. * '''Schwarz Drache Barrier - '''The Schwarz Drache Barrier is a border fort. The Province of Kreuzen Kreuzen is a province located in East Erebonia; which is governed by the Albarea Dukedom. '''Cities: * Bareahard - Bareahard is the capital city of the Kreuzen. It is a city that's been mostly made for nobles. It is home to the Albarea Dukedom. * Celdic - '''Celdic also known as the Market Town, is a popular tourist destination because of its Grand Market. During the Civil War, Celdic and its Grand Market were burned down when Celdic was attacked. It is still in the process of being rebuilt. * '''Legram - '''Legram is a town that is situated on a lake. It is home to the Arseid school of swordsmanship and Arseid Barony. It is known for its misty weather, and is famed for its connection to Lianne Sandlot, the Eisenritter, and their role in the War of the Lions. The main draw of this town lies with Lohegrin Castle. '''Famous Locations: * Aurochs Fortress - '''Aurochs Fortress is the home of the Provincial Army which answers to the Albarea Dukedom. It is a military base that hosts a wide range of the latest cutting edge military gear, tech and weapons. * '''Garrelia Fortress - '''Garrelia Fortress was a huge fortress that protected the border between Erebonia and Crossbell and the Calvard Republic. It was destroyed prior to the Civil War by a unknown Crosbellian weapon. * '''Lohengrin Castle - '''Lohengrin Castle is a huge castle that's situated on a lake next to Legram. It is famed as being the home of Lianne Sandlot and the Eisenritter. * '''Lunaria Nature Park - '''The Lunaria Nature Park is a nature park that is located close to Celdic. It is home to many monsters, but it holds elements of Animism within it. * '''Twin Dragons Bridge - '''is a bridge controlled by the military that leads to Garellia Fortress. The Province of Sutherland '''Cities: * Saint-Arkh '-' Saint-Arkh is the former capital city of Erebonia and is the capital city of the Sutherland province. It is home to the main headquarters of the Septian Church and the Gralsritter. * Parm - 'Parm is a town that's renowned for processing wool and weaving. It is located close to the border of Bose in the country of Liberl. * '''Hamel -' Hamel Village was a village that used to exist in the Sutherland. Its destruction was used as a basis to start the Hundred Days War with Liberl. '''Famous Locations: Military National forces The Imperial army is under command of emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III and his Imperial government, tasking with the defense of Erebonia from external forces. The army consists of a large number of state-of-the-art, mechanised tanks, divided into more than 20 military armored visions. Currently, the army is developing its airforce to further increase its power. In S.1203, approximately 70% of the Imperial army was under direct command of Chancellor Giliath Osborne and therefore considered the force of the reformist movement. General Staff Headquarters The General Staff Headquarters (参謀本部, sanbouhonbu) serves as the backbone of the Imperial army. Imperial Intelligence Agency The Imperial Intelligence Agency (帝国軍情報局, teikoku-gun jouhou-kyoku) was established not before S.1193 by Giliath Osborne. Prominent members include Captain Lechter Arundel and Millium Orion. Military Armored Division Only the armored divisions explicitly mentioned in the games are listed below. * The 1st Armored Division '(第一機甲師団, ''dai-ichi kikou-shidan) is stationed in the capital of Erebonia, Heimdallr. * The '''3rd Armored Division (第三機甲師団, dai-ni kikou-shidan) is stationed at the Zender Gate and commaned by Lieutenant general Zechs Vander. The division was originally stationed in the Sutherland province to guard the border with Liberl, but after disobeying Chancellor Giliath Osborne's order during the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, the division was relocated to the Zender Gate in the utmost northern part of Erebonia. The division unit consists of the following (named) members: ** Lieutenant General Zechs Vander ** Major Lyell ** Sergeant Ogram ** Private Hoover, promoted to Tank Commander in Trails of Cold Steel II. ** Mechanic Dion ** Warrant Officer Samary ** Private Sarjes ** Private Bolt ** Private Hart ** Private Zats ** Private Manning ** Private Roan * The 4th Armored Division '(第四機甲師団, ''dai-yon kikou-shidan) is commanded by Lieutenant General Olaf Craig and Major Neithardt. It is said that the 4th armored division has the most raw firepower among all units in the Imperial army. ** Lieutenant General Olaf Craig ** Sergeant Major Aimens ** Brigadier General Abecker ** Major Neithardt ** Captain Kisling ** Captain Gaur ** 2nd Lieutenant Loki * The '''5th Armored Division (第五機甲師団, dai-go kikoushi-dan) was stationed at the Garrelia Fortress and commanded by Lieutenant General Walter. It was completely annihilated alongside the obliteration of the Garrelia Fortress itself. * The 6th Armored Division (第六機甲師団, dai-roku kikou-shidan) is stationed in the western half of Erebonia and was responsible for guarding the Empire's eastern border after the annihilation of the Garrelia Fortress. * The 7th Armored Division '(第七機甲師団, ''dai-nana kikou-shidan) is the division Major Mueller Vander is part of. * The '''9th Armored Division (第九機甲師団, dai-kyuu kikou-shidan) is stationed in the western half of Erebonia and was responsible for guarding the Empire's eastern border after the annihilation of the Garrelia Fortress. * The 11th Armored Division (第十一機甲師団, dai-juukikou-shidan) is stationed in the western half of Erebonia and was responsible for guarding the Empire's eastern border after the annihilation of the Garrelia Fortress. Railway Military Police The Railway Military Police (鉄道憲兵隊, tetsudou kenpeitai) is charged with patrolling Erebonia using railways and consists of at least 11 Squads. Its most prominent member is Captain Claire Rieveldt. Heimdallr Military Police The Heimdallr Military Police (帝都憲兵隊, teito kenpeitai) is guarded with keeping order within the capital of Erebonia and protecting its citizens. Their uniform resembles the Military Armored Divisons but blue rather than purple. Imperial Air Force The Imperial Air Force (飛行艦隊, hikou kantai) is a newly established divison in the Imperial army. As of S.1204, a large number of 150 arge battleships are being built. Its only named member is Helmsman Graft, who expressed his interest into flying the Courageous. Thors Military Academy students Emily and Teresia aspire to join the Imperial Air Force after graduating. Provincial forces Each province in Erebonia controls its own provincial army. * The Kreuzen Provincial Army (クロイツェン州領邦軍, kuroitsen-shuu ryouhou-gun) serves Duke Albarea. * The Nortia Provincial Army '(ノルティア州領邦軍, ''norutia-shuu ryouhou-gun) serves Marquis Rogner. * The '''Lamarre Provincial Army (ラマール州領邦軍, lamaaru-shuu ryouhou-gun) serves Duke Cayenne and is under command of General Aurelia Le Guin. * The 'Sutherland Provincial Army '(サザーラント州領邦軍, sazaaranto-shuu ryouhou-gun) serves Marquis Hyarms and is under command of Brigadier General Wallace Bardias. International Relations Erebonia has a tenuous relation with most of the countries surrounding its borders, brought about in part with its habit of annexing small nearby nations. Though it has signed a non-aggression pact with Liberl, their relationship is still shaky at best as a result of the Hundred Days War. It is particularly on very bad terms with the Calvard Republic. Economy Erebonia's economy can be divided into 4 main categories: Mining, Agriculture and Foreign Trade and Technological Corporations. Mining The Sachsen Iron Mine, located in the north of Roer in the Nortia province, is often referred to as "the framework of Erebonia", highlighting its importance for Erebonian economy. Iron ores are transported from the mine to Roer, where the First Plant of the Reinford Industry Group refines the iron into orbal-powered devices or uses it for the construction of buildings. The Sachsen Iron Mine was originally part of the Rogner Marquisdom, but as an imperial resource the ownership was transferred to the royal family of Anor. Agriculture Spread out near Celdric is the grain-producing region Grand Granary. Since the Orbal Revolution, which led to a sudden surge in population and increase in importing crops, the Grand Granary has been tasked with supplying Erebonia with food. Foreign trade The most important products for export are orbal-powered devices. Traditionally, the Erebonian government used to charge high customs duty on imported goods, making imported goods a scarcity. Recent deregulations, however, have led to a lower customs duty and therefore an increase in imported goods. Corporations Reinford Industry Group A prominent maker of orbal-powered devices, boasting an overwhelming market share in Erebonia. The current president is Irina Reinford. Their headquarters are situated in Roer. Reinford originated as a weapon workshop during the Middle Ages and continued to supply the Imperial Army with weaponry. After the Orbal Revolution, Reinford expanded their expertise to domestic devices all the way up to tanks and aircrafts. Most recently, their line-up of products moved into the territory of tactical orbments, which so far has been monopolised by the Epstein Foundation. After Irina Reinford assumed office as president, she turned four factories into a self-supporting accounting system. Imperial Times The Imperial Times is the main news outlet for Erebonia, It is a empire-wide newspaper that caters to all clients and while it tries to be unbiased, it fell under the control of the Noble Alliance during the Erebonian Civil War. Conrad Ltd. Affiliated with Reinford. Rieveldt Ltd. Rieveldt is a company that deals with creating musical instruments. Claire Rieveldt of the Railway Police may be somehow connected to them. Quincy Ltd. Baking company. Kleist & Co. Synthesis & co. Crimson Co. Dummy company. Transport Public transportation Public transport is highly commonplace in Erebonia. Its railroad system is spread throughout the nation, in which its capital Heimdallr serves the purpose of central hub. Major cities throughout Erebonia are connected through local branch lines.The Transcontinental Railroad runs through Crossbell into Calvard. Important lines of Erebonia's railroad system include: * Transcontinental Railroad (Heimdallr - Trista -1 hour- Celdic - Garrelia Fortress - Crossbell - Calvard) * The Kreuzen Main Line (Heimdallr - Trista - Celdic - Bareahard) * The Lamarre Main Line (Heimdallr - ? - Ordis) * The Sutherland Main Line (Heimdallr - ? - Saint-Arkh) * The Nortia Line (Heimdallr - Roer) * The Eisengald Branch Line (Roer - The Gate of Zender) * The Ebel Branch Line (Bareahard - Legram) * The Freight Line (Bareahard - Aurochs Fort) * The Ymir Branch Line (Roer - Sachsen Iron Mine/Ymir) * Private Royal Line (Heimdallr - Karel Imperial Villa) Ministry of Railways is also a thing. Maritime transportation Maritime transport makes use of the Anor River between Erebonia's capital Heimdallr and the maritime city of Ordis on its west coast. Population People live in Erebonia. Culture There are paintings in Erebonia. Education Erebonia has a wide range of schools. From standards schools to specialized schools, it caters to all of its young Erebonian citizens. Some of these schools include: * 'Thors Military Academy - '''Trista * 'St. Astraia Girls' School - ' Sankt District, Heimdallr * 'Imperial Academy - ''' Heimdallr. * '''Music Academy - '''outskirts of the Mater Park district, Heimdallr. It is Elliot Craig's next destination after graduating from Thors Military Academy. Category:Locations